The Frozen Whisper
by I Am Not A Duck
Summary: Nny and Squee go to the tundra area after hearing about a legend. They find the truth about a murderous girl who's spirit still wanders. Squee is forced to come after Nny killed his parents. What will they find in this tundra? Read to see...
1. The Legend

Long ago in the frozen tundra's, there was a young girl. She was, what many said, beautiful. But, she had a secret. Her secret was that she was a cold, blooded killer. She loured people to her. They say that the long wispy honeysuckle colored hair flowed free in the wind. Her eyes as blue as the calmest ocean surface. Her name was just as beautiful as her looks; Kumiko. Kumiko would bring the person she was going to kill to a secret location. An old bear cave. Far enough from the village that no one would find it. Inside, it's littered with the remains of body's that she killed. Blood is smeared over the walls and floors.

But one day, two people got wise to what she was doing. They found out the pattern. Once you go with her, you never return. So they came up with a plan. One would go with her, and the other would lurk behind. The man named John went with her. She smiled very happily and sweetfully as he asked her out for a walk threw the snow. She excepted and told John to meet her by the gates of the village when the moon is highest in the sky. He agreed and went home, getting ready for the trap.

Back at her house, Kumiko got ready. Her trusty, long bladed knife put in her boot, in case of emergency, a little makeup, so she would look presentable, and her hair brushed out all nice. She waited, for a bit. Then when she looked at the moon, it was up high. Kumiko smiled evilly and walked towards the gates.

"Ready?" Mike asked John as he put his knifes and small spear into his pack.

"I think so" John said, "I just hope she doesn't kill me though"

"Don't worry, I'll be right behind you. If she tries anything," Then in a rougher tone he added, "I'll slice her freak'n off!" (Sorry peoples, I don't like to swear x.x)

John nodded and walked out the door.

Kumiko stood by the gate happily waiting for him. She seemed like a sweet innocent girl, going out on her first date. Ha, like that was true! John smiled awkwardly and waved to her. "You ready?" John asked when he was about a yard from her.

Kumiko nodded and added mysteriously, "I know the perfect place were we can go"

John raised an eyebrow, "Where?"

"Just follow me" she said, almost laughing.


	2. Poor Squee

Nny looked around his house. He sighed at all the blood spots on the wall and floor. He looked out the window at Squee's house. _That cute little guy_ Nny thought _too bad his parents treat him like that._

He crept out the window and walked over to Squee's window. He stuck his head in. No Squee. But he _did_ here the water running. Nny went in Squee's bedroom.

Squee finished brushing his teeth and he went into his bedroom, tightly holding Schmee in his small little arms. He looked and saw his scary neighbor sitting on his bed. His cloths were stained with brown, black, and red spots. His hair was in two points pointing downwards in front of him. Squee gave a squee sound and stared at Nny.

Nny gave a happy grin as he saw Squee. "Hi ya Squee!"

Squee looked at Nny and shrugged.

"How are your parents and you doing?"

Squee shrugged again.

Nny sighed, "That bad?"

Squee hugged Schmee tighter.

Then behind them the doorknob turned and it opened. "Todd!" A man yelled. "Who is this? Who are you?"

"Didn't I blind you once?" Nny asked narrowing an eye, pointing at Squee's dad.

"WHAT!" He yelled, "_YOU_ DID THAT TO ME!"

Nny put a finger on his chin and paused for a moment, then said, "Yep, that was me"

"Rrrrrrrrr" Squee's dad growled, "YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!"

Nny shook his head. "No. I don't want to"

"You don't _want_ to?" The dad pressured, "I'LL MAKE YOU!" He started walking towards Nny.

"No! Dad don't do it!" Squee said in a small voice.

"Shut up Todd, No one asked you" His dad said still looking at Nny.

"_Never tell Squee to 'shut up'" Nny got out his knife from his boot and threw it at Squee's dad's forehead._

_Dad fell to the ground, blood poring out from under the knife. Squee screamed pointing at his dad. "It's OK Squee, he never loved you anyways"_

"_B…but I thought he loved me!" Squee said, as he started to cry._

_A lady came in the door way holding a bottle of liquor. "Who are you" she said in a drunken voice, pointing the bottle at Nny._

"_The pizza man!" Nny said cheerily._

"_Ya right, I didn't order any pizza" She said looking down at Squee. "Todd! What did you do to your dad?"_

"_It wasn't me mom! It was him!" Squee turned around and pointed at Nny who was staring oddly at Squee's mom._

"_Where is you face?" Nny said pointing at an empty hole where a face should have gone._

"_How dare you make fun of my face!" Squee's mom said, and she threw the bottle at him._

_The bottle hit Nny in the shoulder and the bottle broke, leaving glass and liquid all over Nny's shirt. Nny looked at it, then looked angrily at her._

"_NO! DON'T KILL HER TOO!" Squee yelled running over by Nny trying to stop him._

"_No Squee", Nny said picking up a large chunk of glass from the ground._

_Squee's mom just stood there, trying not to fall over. Nny approached her and shoved the glass into her throat. She let out a loud scream and fell to the ground, blood dripping all over the floor. "Oh, sorry Squee. Looks like your parents are dead. Oh well. You can come live with me!"_

_Squee hugged Schmee tightly and nodded. He must have been right. But where else would he go?_


	3. Starting It Up

Nny walked into his house. Squee trailing behind him. "Well here is your new home Squee" Nny said showing him around his house.

There was a scream from under the floor. Squee hugged his bear tighter and looked at Nny. Nny sighed and looked at Squee. "Just ignore them, Squee. There just worthless things in the basement"

Squee didn't know how to respond. He looked over at the couch with holes with stuffing sticking out, and a few blood spots on the cushions. He pointed towards it looking at Nny. "Johnny, can I sit down there?"

"Sure, you can sit down, and please, call me Nny" He said smiling.

Squee nodded and walked over to the couch and sat down, carefully avoiding the blood spots. His belly growled. Squee remembered that he didn't have breakfast yet. "Um, can…can I have some cereal?"

Nny looked into the kitchen, remembering where he put the cereal. He walked around by the cupboards, opening and closing them to see if there's cereal. When Nny looked threw all of them he turned to Squee and said, "Looks like we'll have to go to the store and get some food for you"

Squee slid off of the couch and walked over by Nny who was now standing by the door. They walked out an went into Nny's car. Squee sat in the back and buckled himself in. Quietly he sat there, looking out the window.

When they got to the 24/7, Nny turned the car off and looked at Squee. "So, what would you like?"

"Um…Some cereal…and…um" Squee said nervously.

"Lets go in" Nny said opening the car door.

Squee unbuckled and opened the door too. Nny walked over by Squee and held his hand while they crossed the street to get into the store. When they got in, Squee looked around amazed. "Wow" he squeaked, "I've never been here before"

"You haven't?" Nny asked, surprised that Squee hasn't been to his favorite store. "Oh well, so what would you like?"

"Um?" Squee walked around the store looking at the chips, soda, candy, toys. He wished he could have everything! He looked at the freezer and saw waffles. "Can I have these?"

"Sure!" Nny opened the door and pulled out some waffles. He also got some milk for Squee to drink. They walked over by the counter. The counter person was new to the store, so she never saw Nny before. She looked at his horrifyingly and asked, "W…would you like to see the n…newspaper?"

Nny shrugged, "Sure I guess"

She handed him a newspaper, her hand shaking. Nny looked at the header, and it said: **Frozen Spirit Murders**. He started reading: _There was a legend that people told said about what happened to this girl, Kumiko, murdered men who didn't seem to be worthy enough to live. She would lour them out of the small town of Coloam, Alaska. After a while, after so many murders, all the town people fled the town. But recently people were coming back to the town to live in. Now the town's people are starting to think that this legend is real. One of the town people who witnessed his friend talk to this girl whom when he followed, he never returned. "She was beautiful! Long dark brown hair. Gleaming blue eyes. She said her name was Kumiko. But I never heard the legend before. She wore a long white dress that blended in with the snow. When he went with her, she said they were going somewhere special. And they would be back before midnight, but they never came back" People have reported seeing dead people in the snow. They were dragged out to points near a cave. But there was no foot prints that were by the people when they were lying there. No one dared to go into the cave. For they say that was the place that Kumiko murdered her victims. On the wall of the cave, it says: Kumiko C._

_Nny put the paper down and handed her money for it. "Come on Squee" Nny said picking up the stuff, were going on a little road trip._

_Squee graved the waffle box and the bottle of milk and looked up at Nny confused, "Where are we going?"_

_Nny looked at the paper, reading for the name of the town. Then he looked down at Squee and smiled, "Coloam Alaska"_

_Squee looked at him oddly. Then they got in the car and started driving. All the way to Alaska. _


	4. Fillin' Up

Squee was fast asleep by the time Nny drove into a small town called Tadkr, Alaska. According to the map, they were only 27 miles away from the even smaller town of Coloam. He pulled into a gas station and filled his car up with gas.

Squee woke up from the smell of gas. He sat up and looked out the window at Nny filling up his car. Squee rubbed his eyes and played with a piece of string that was dangling on the edge of the seat. Nny walked over and opened Squee's door. "Hungry?" Nny asked.

Squee shrugged. He knew that Johnny never ate much. Squee felt weird eating when Johnny had nothing. "Come on" Nny said, "Lets get you some nibbles"

Nny rustled Squee's hair. Squee closed his eyes not sure how to react to it. They walked into the gas station and Squee's mouth watered as the aroma of muffins, cookies, and pizza was in the air. Nny gave Squee $10 that he found on the sidewalk. "Here, go nuts," He said looking around for an icy machine.

Nny went up to the counter and looked at a young lady who was filing her nails, "What?" she said in a snotty voice looking at Nny.

He cocked his head to the side and narrowed an eye, "Do you have an icy machine?"

Chewing her gum, she pointed to the back right corner, "Over there"

Nny nodded and walked over there. He passed Squee who was filling his arms up with muffins, cookies, candy, and soda. Nny smiled. He came to icy machine and looked at it in amazement. It was huge! He took a big plastic cup and filled it up with cherry icy. When it was full he put a cover on and walked over to the counter. Squee was there with a whole bunch of stuff. The lady totaled it up and said, "9 dollars and, um 97 cents"

Squee handed her the 10 dollars and she gave him 3 pennies back. He went over and picked up the bag and hugged it with a big smile on his face. Nny put the cup of cherry icy on the counter and the lady said, "That your kid?"

"Ya? Why?" He asked looking at her oddly.

She snorted and rung up the icy.

"What?" Nny asked a little angrily.

She shrugged and said, "You don't seem like the kind of person who would have a kid."

"Genetically he isn't mine." Nny said in a mater-of-fact voice.

"Well of course, who would want to have a kid with you!"

Nny's eye twitched a bit. He pulled out a knife and ran his fingers along the edge. "Maybe" He said, then looked up at her and threw it at her right between her eyes. She fell to the ground and blood was spilling all over the floor. Nny sighed and took his icy and turned to the terrified Squee. "I liked that knife. Come on, let's go"

Squee nodded and ran to the car. He jumped onto the seat and hid his face in the bag. Nny got in and looked at Squee. "What's wrong?"

Squee shook his head. Nny frowned. "Sorry buddy, but she said I'm not good enough for you. Do you think that?"

He didn't answer. Nny sighed and patted his head. "Why don't you eat a muffin, or something you got. That way you will have something to eat."

Squee nodded and pulled out a cookie. He started nibbling on it as Nny started driving out of the gas station.

When Squee was done with his cookie he looked at Nny who was watching the road. Squee digged into his bag full of goodies and pulled out a cookie and offered it to Nny. Nny looked down at the cookie and he smiled, "I can't say no to you Squee. He took the cookie and took a bite of it and set it down on the dash. "Yummy", he said to Squee.

Squee smiled and looked ahead, "Who's that?" Squee asked pointing at a lady standing in the middle of the road.

Nny's eyes widened and he slammed on the break. When he looked up, she was gone.


	5. Towels!

Nny jumped out of the car and looked at the front where he saw the lady by the road. "Missed" he mumbled.

Nny got back in the car and started driving, "Who was that?" Squee asked.

"Not sure" Nny said, "But I didn't get here" Nny mumbled.

"That's good, right", Squee squeaked.

"Oh, um, sure" Nny said with a fake grin.

Squee smiled satisfyingly and looked out the side window, munching on a candy bar. After about a half an hour they arrived at the town of Coloam. "Where here" Nny said looking around the deserted town.

"Where is everyone?" Squee asked looking out the window at the houses.

"I think there hiding. Some of the blinds are moving." Nny said looking at peoples windows.

"There watching us?" Squee asked.

"Because their dirty stalkers" Nny growled.

"Oh" Squee whispered.

Nny nodded and he drove around the small town looking for a place for them to go and stay in for a few days. After a while he saw a motel and pulled into it. "Here is our home for a few days"

Squee looked at it then at Nny. "What?"

Squee shook his head. Nny smiled, "Don't worry, it won't be that bad"

"OK" Squee said quietly.

They both got out of the car and Squee took his suitcase and Nny graved his plastic bag. They walked into the lobby of the motel. By the front desk was a old man reading a newspaper. "Um, one room please" Nny said ringing the bell on the desk.

The old man looked up and looked at Nny and he said, "How many nights?"

"Um" Nny said scratching his head, "A week for now, maybe more later"

"OK, that's $49 for the week"

Nny nodded and paid the old man and in return he handed Nny a key. Squee waved to the old man as he walked with Nny to the room. Nny opened the door and the room was nice. Brown blankets covered the beds with white pillows. The walls had trees painted on them and antlers were nailed on the wall. A TV was on the other side of the room. Squee ran into the bathroom and flushed the toilet for fun. When the loud flushing noise came on he started giggling. Nny smiled and put his plastic bag down on the ground next to his bed. "So what we gonna do now?" Squee asked, coming out of the bathroom.

Nny shrugged, "We could ask around and see what is up with this Kumiko girl_"_

_Squee nodded and started munching on another cookie. "Can't we watch TV first?" Squee asked after he swallowed his cookie piece._

"_Sure" Nny said walking over to the TV and turning it on._

_Squee was right behind him and plopped down on the couch finishing his cookie. Nny eyed all of Squee's cookies and soda and muffins and asked him,, "Squee, how did ten dollars get you all this?"_

"_Um" Squee said looking at the ground. "It didn't" he said sadly._

"_You stold them?" Nny asked surprised._

"_Not all of them!" Squee wailed, "Only after the girl died, then I took them!"_

"_Squee" Nny said sitting next to Squee, "Stealing is wrong"_

"_But you kill, isn't killing wrong?" Squee asked._

"_Well…" Nny started, but then there was a knock on the door._

"_Room service" the lady behind the door said in an odd accent. _

"_Just a moment" Nny called back. "Somet…"_

_The lady knocked again, "Free towels"_

"_I SAID JUST A MOMENT!" Nny yelled back._

_Squee looked at him and then the door with wide eyes. "Towels?" Nny said angrily to Squee._

"_But nothing is better than towels!" The lady called back._

_Nny breathed in an angry breath and stood up. He took a knife out of his boot and opened the door to a chubby lady with a handful of towels smiling. He knocked the towels out of her hand and stabbed her in the chest. "I SAID TO WAIT A MOMENT!"_

_He yanked the knife out of the chubby woman and she fell to the ground squirming a bit with blood squirting out of the stab wound. Nny looked down at his hands that had some blood spots on them. "Oh shoot, looks like I will need a towel" He picked one up and with a large creepy smile going back in his room, he said "Thanks" :D_

_Squee was sitting on the couch wide eyed and his mouth wide open. "What?" Nny asked._


	6. Crash

Squee kept staring at him with wide eyes and his mouth wide open. Nny sighed and patted Squee's back. "It's OK Squee, I would never kill you"

Squee closed his mouth and said to Nny, "You promise?"

Nny nodded with a fake smile, that Squee though was real, "Promise"

Squee jumped up and hugged Nny, 'I just hope it doesn't come to that' Nny thought hugging Squee back.

Squee woke up and rubbed his eyes. He looked over at Nny who was looking out the window. Nny saw Squee looking at him and smiled, "Good morning Squee"

"Morning" Squee said hopping out of bed. "What do we eatz today?"

"That depends, what do you want today?" Nny asked Squee.

Squee thought for a moment then shrugged. "Well then" Nny said walking over by the door, "Lets find somewhere you want to eat."

Squee looked down at his pj's and said quietly, "Um, can I get dressed first?"

"Oh yes, get dressed now Squee, don't want you looking like a slob" Nny said walking away from the door.

Squee nodded, went over to his suitcase and took out a shirt and pants. He hopped over to the bathroom and got dressed. While Squee was in the bathroom Nny looked over at the wall and saw a cockroach crawling along. "Not this time" Nny whispered angrily.

Nny picked up a lamp and threw it at the wall. The light bulb burst open and the glass flew everywhere, cutting the small wires in the lamp and the thing that lights up the light causing a small fire. Nny opened an eye and saw a small ball of fire walking or running quickly across the carpet. 25 seconds later it collapsed and died. Nny snickered. "That's what you guys get"

Squee slowly emerged from the bathroom with the cloths covering his eyes. Nny looked over at him and laughed slightly, "I finally killed one!"

"What?" Squee whispered uncovering an eye.

"A cockroach!" He yelled with glee, "After all these years, I find that fire can kill them!" {Not sure if that's true, but Nny seems to like the idea :B }

Squee slowly nodded and put his pj's away in his suitcase. Nny jumped up, "Ready!"

Squee nodded and they walked out the door. Before they walked out the front door of the hotel, Nny went up to the old guy by the front counter and said, "Sorry about the lamp" Then walked out the door with Squee.

The old guy looked at them with a 'wtf' look on his face.

Nny was driving around the small town looking for a place for Squee to eat. "Oh no!" Squee gasped.

Nny looked around franticly, "Did I hit someone!"

"No…!" Squee squealed.

"Shoot" Nny grumbled. "Then what?"

"We forgot Schmee!" Squee said panicky.

"Don't worry, we'll get him." Nny made a u-turn then looked at Squee, "Wait, why couldn't we just order you room service?"

Squee shrugged. Nny looked back at the road. And the lady was standing in the road again. Now he could see her more clearly. She wore a black and white stripped shirt with black pants. Her hair was black, long, and messy. She wore blocky black snow boots. She was holding a long knife, most likely a mashetti. "Your not getting away from me this time" Nny murmured hitting the gas.

"Noooooooooooo!" Squee was squealing looking at the lady, "Don't hit her!"

But it was too late, she pointed the mashetti strait at the window and the car crashed right into them with the knife shattering the window and it sticking into Nny's neck. Squee looked at Nny and started crying. "I warned you!"

The car crashed into a telephone pole and Squee was knocked unconscious…


	7. Awake

**Sorry it took so long to post the second chapter :P I'm trying to make my chapters bit longer. I just noticed that the name of this story, this chapter and the last chapter are names of songs. **

**Whisper - Evanescence  
>Crash - Sum 41<br>Awake - Godsmack**

**Funny? Maybe I'll make the next one into a song name too :3 or not who knows...**

Squee slowly opened his eyes. His head hurt and he was tucked into a light blue blanket. There was a thin clear tube sticking out of his right arm. He looked around and started to wonder what happened to Johnny. Just as Squee was about to get out of the bed, an old lady nurse walked in with a tray. "Oh good your up" She said with a cheery smile. "Are you hungry?"

He hadn't thought about it but he seemed to be a little. But instead of answering the nurse, he asked, "Where's Johnny?"

"Who?" The nurse asked putting down the tray on a small table.

"Johnny, the guy with the hair like this," Squee put his two hands on top of his head with them like bunny ears arching down towards the ground.

"Oh yes him, he's…in the morgue" She said sadly.

Squee gasped and started crying, he heard of that place from tv. It's were the dead people went. "What!" Squee managed to whisper out.

The nurse began snickering, "Just kidding, he's in the ICU." Then she turned around and left the room.

Squee sat there terrified and wish he had Schmee with him. After a few minutes of lying there, the nurse lady walked back in with a carton of apple juice. "Thought you might want this"

He took the apple juice. The outside was cold so it must have been in the fridge. "Thanks" he whispered.

"Would you like to go see him?" The lady asked looking at crack in the wall.

"Who?" Squee asked putting down his apple juice.

"That guy you asked about before, um…Jimmy?"

"Johnny!" He said a little excited.

"Ya, but just to warn you, he isn't awake yet.

"Oh" Squee said a little disappointed.

"Do you still want to see him?"

Squee nodded, and the nurse helped him out of bed. She walked him down the hallway until they got to an elevator. The walls of it was all chrome and shiny. He looked at his reflection. Squee touched the white bandage that was on top of his head. His right eye was all swollen and a blueish color. The last thing he could remember before waking up in the hospital was crashing into a tree, or pole, or something like that. "What happened?" Squee asked the nurse lady.

"Hum? Oh honey you crashed into telephone pole. The glass from the windshield cut into your head. You probably got jabbed in the eye with some glass or hit it somewhere in the car on impact."

"Oh" Squee whispered.

Finally the shiny doors opened. A bunch of doctors were rushing off to somewhere. "Oh my" The nurse said putting a hand up to her mouth, "Looks like something bad is happening to someone"

"Who?" Squee asked.

She shrugged, "Maybe it's Johnny!" the nurse said in horrid voice.

Squee then started to panic. "Don't worry, it's probably not him. The doctors said he was getting better."

"Then why are we following the doctors?" Squee asked, trying to calm down.

"Were not following the doctors his room is this way"

Squee kept quiet for a bit. Eventually they got to the room were Nny was in. He had a thick white thing around his neck. His face was full of cuts were the glass hit him. "Does he talk?" Squee asked looking away from Nny and at the nurse who was looking at something under her fingernail.

"What? Oh not at the moment hon, he has some head damage so he's gonna be unconscious for a while." "How long?" Squee asked, he really hoped that Nny was OK. He would have no one but Schmee if Nny was gone forever.

The nurse shrugged, "You'd have to ask one of his doctors that question."

"Can I ask one?" Squee said softly. He didn't want to upset her by asking too many questions.

"Sure, hon." The nurse patted Squee's head then walked out of the room.

He looked over at Nny, dormant on the bed. Next to his bed was a chair. So Squee scooted up on the chair and sat next to Nny, hoping that he would wake up.

After sitting there for a few minutes, a doctor and the nurse walked into the room. "Hiya little guy" the doctor said, how you doing?"

Squee shrugged. "How about your head?" the doctor asked.

The bandages on Squee's head was starting to feel weird. It also hurt a bit, but all he said to the doctor was, "It feels fine"

He nodded, "Iaza here said that you wanted to ask me something?"

_What kind of name was Iaza?_ Squee wondered. But that wasn't important right now, "When is he gonna wake up?"

Silence filled the air for a moment, then the doctor spoke, "Well, each person takes time waking up. Some may be a few days, or months, even years."

"But people don't sleep that long!" Squee almost yelled, his voice filled with panic.

The doctor nodded, "Yes, but he is in a coma. What ever got suck in his neck dislodged some things that help him function properly. In most cases with injuries this bad, you should prepare for the worst." And with that said, he left the room, leaving Squee alone with Iaza and, Nny. The thought of never 'seeing' Nny again made Squee cry a bit.

Iaza rushed over and started squeezing Squee. "It's ok little guy, it's OK" She cooed, swaying back and forth. "Why don't I take you back to your room."

Squee wiped a tear from his eye and nodded. Carefully she brought him back to his room and tucked him under the covers. "You want to watch TV?"

Pulling the blanket over more, Squee nodded. Iaza turned it on and walked out the room. On the TV was a cartoon about a green alien named Zim who was trying to take over the world. Slowly Squee fell asleep.

_Squee_ he heard some one whisper. He bolted up and there at the foot of his bead was the same girl who was on the road, the one who 'stabbed' Nny in the neck. With the same creepy grin that Nny has at times. _Maybe I'm next. Maybe she's gonna kill me too_ Squee thought.


	8. The End

**No, It's not The End of the story**

**I did name this chapter after a song :3 (The End - My Chemical Romance) I was gonna call it Dead! (Also by My Chemical Romance) but that would be mean.**

**Just to let everyone know, I'm currently obsessed with My Chemical Romance, so don't be surprised if you see parts of their songs in this chapter :D**

**Also sorry for taking so long Long**

* * *

><p>Squee finally managed to squeak out, "Who are you?"<p>

The lady sitting on the edge of his bed smiled again and said, "I'm Kumiko. Sorry about hurting you little guy. Meant to get Nny."

"Why did you try to kill him?" Squee asked her, confused if this is real or just a dream.

"Correction" She said, "Why did I kill him"

Squee's big eyes widened and gasped, "What? The doctors said he was getting better!"

"Ya, but he was gonna die sooner or later. Were all gonna die."

"So I'm gonna die!" Squee panicked.

"That's right. We all go to hell, it's really quite pleasant, except for the smell"

"But what about heaven?"

"Hell is like a motel. People stay there for a bit then leave, in this case to go to heaven. But others may get killed, hence they stay in hell. Just like someone would stay in the woods and never be found again."

Squee wasn't sure if he should be confused or freaked out at this moment.

Kumiko saw the confusion in Squee's eyes so she sighed and patted his head. "Don't worry about it little guy." She smiled. There must be something about Squee that made both Nny and Kumiko think he is so cute. Maybe it's his eyes or just the way he seems so lost and helpless in his thoughts. "Get some sleep Squee, it's gonna be a long day tomorrow" "But how am I suppose to sleep?"

She closed her eyes and softly wiped her pointer and middle finger across his forehead. She opened her eyes and whispered, "Sleep"

Squee nodded. He closed his eyes and fell asleep. Kumiko turned around, "Don't worry Nny, he'll be fine."

"I can't leave him. He has no one now" Nny said sadly.

"I'm well aware of that. But remember you cause all this" she said pointing her finger at Nny.

Nny groaned. "I died once before, and the devil sent me back."

"That may be true," she said, "But now your with me so I get control of you.?

"Who are you anyways, I thought you were just a killer."

"Ya like you, but I'm now a reaper or a ghost, or something like that. There's a panflit about it somewhere."

Nny looked at her annoyed. She smiled, then vanished. Nny sighed, then sat down in a chair. Oddly enough ghosts can sit on stuff. He waited for Squee to wake up. He may be sitting here, but to Squee he was gone.

Squee woke up but felt like he was being watched. He didn't see Kumiko around, but felt a presence. "Hello?" Squee asked quietly.

Nny wanted to respond. But he couldn't. Any words that he would speak, no one but other ghosts could hear. If he would become a reaper, he could make himself appear to Squee. But reading the panflit she gave him, it said that that took a few decades. So he sighed and plopped down on a squishy chair, letting some air out of the cushion.

Squee heard that and darted his head over in that direction. "Hello" he said again, a bit more shakily.

Nny couldn't believe it. He could do stuff, but just not be able to be seen. Maybe that's why things kept moving around when he wasn't looking at his house. He went over by Squee and touched his shoulder.

Squee felt a sudden jolt of cold like some one set a bad of ice on his shoulder. He jumped off his bed on the opposite side were he felt it. "Who's there?" He asked.

"It's me, Nny" Nny said, knowing Squee couldn't hear him.

"What are you doing?" Kumiko asked Nny. Squee couldn't see her because he had no reaction to her popping in. "Didn't you read the panflit?"

"Parts of it" Nny said looking at it then turning it upside down.

She ripped it out of his hands and showed him a paragraph, "Here, it clearly states the rules of being a ghost"

Nny looked over and read it:

_If you so choose to be a ghost, later on to become a reaper, you must follow these rules:_

_• Do not associate with the living, if you do the gremlins will come after you and drag you to the darkest points of hell. (Haunting ghosts can make an acceptation to this)_

_• Watch out for peanut butter, it causes your spirit to fade away and you will eventually become powerless_

_• Follow the rules of your superior (Will be the one who shows up when you die)_

_• Once you become a reaper, your soul will be taken out and put in unknown places_

_• When you go into hell for your official reaper license, don't complain about the smell._

"Are you my superior?" Nny asked when he finished reading the rules.

"Yup, you're my little cousin. Not too often family gets to work together" Kumiko said with a pleasant smile.

"Cousin?" Nny asked confused.

"Ya, the weird thing was that when I died, you were born 2 weeks later. So you must be were my soul went" She said with an evil grin.

Nny rubbed his face with his hands, "Wonderful."

She shrugged. "It's not that bad. Come on, I want to show you the spirit world.

By this time Squee gave up on trying to find out what was there, and was watching TV. He enjoyed watching the show about the green alien. So he watched that until he fell asleep.

Kumiko lead Nny to his old room, were now a young girl laid with fractured skull, broken ribs, and broken arm. "Ashame what can happen to the one who are so young" Kumiko said sadly. "But she probably had it coming"

Nny shook his head and asked, "Why am I here?"

"Because the road to the spirit word is the place were you died."

"So how do I open it?" Nny asked.

"Just ask it to"

"Um…ok. Open door to spirit world?"

Right in front of them, a large blue portal spiraled out of thin air. "Will we be able to get out?" Nny asked Kumiko.

She nodded. "We can leave when ever you want. Remember, were just checking it out."

"OK" Nny said.

They stepped into the blue portal, only to return next chapter

* * *

><p><strong>Wooooo, again, sorry about the late update. Hope to add the next one soon :)<strong>


End file.
